


Happy Birthday, Malcolm!

by Warp5Complex_Archivist



Category: Star Trek: Enterprise
Genre: BDSM, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-04-10
Updated: 2006-04-10
Packaged: 2018-08-15 17:16:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,917
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8065135
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Warp5Complex_Archivist/pseuds/Warp5Complex_Archivist
Summary: It's Reed's birthday and Hayes treats him to an unforgettable birthday. (07/25/2005)





	

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Kylie Lee, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [Warp 5 Complex](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Warp_5_Complex), the software of which ceased to be maintained and created a security hazard. To make future maintenance and archive growth easier, I began importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in August 2016. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but I may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Warp 5 Complex collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/Warp5Complex).

  
Author's notes: I'm using Matt (Matthew) as Hayes' first name, which I'm borrowing from other fantastic writers on the various Enterprise lists. Please let me know who first coined the name (was it Leah?) so I can give you creditâ€”or change it if you would rather that I not use the name. And I also am refusing to believe that Hayes is no longer with us.so in my mind, this romance will go on for many years to come!  
  
Beta: Noelle. Though all mistakes are mine and mine alone. And, I'm American, so if you see any problems with Malcolm's dialogue, let me know. I would hate to have him sound like a bloody yank!  


* * *

"Happy birthday, Malcolm," Major Matthew Hayes exclaimed as he entered Malcolm's office in the armory.

"Hmmm, what?" Malcolm responded, briefly glancing at his visitor, showing signs of being annoyed at the interruption. Lieutenant Malcolm Reed was single-minded in his approach to work and his lover for 6 weeks knew it. Reed loathed interruptions unless it related to the armory, weapons or, at present, fixing the stability problems with the forcefield he developed. "Bloody hell. Why won't this work?" Malcolm muttered.

"Hello?! Malcolm. Pay attention! I said 'happy birthday.' Don't you remember that it's your birthday today?" Hayes asked encouragingly, trying to distract Malcolm from his task.

"Yes, I remember," Malcolm replied testily, "although it is not my habit to celebrate birthdays...except for that time with the pineapple cake," Malcolm mused briefly, fondly remembering the unexpected surprise. Then he remembered where he was and quickly changed his expression to a scowl directed at his lover. "Birthdays are unimportant now. We need to concentrate on defeating the Xindi."

"To hell with the Xindi!" Hayes grumbled. "I'm not going to let them consume our lives, Malcolm."

Malcolm sighed. "I supposed you're right. What do you have in mind to help me celebrate?"

"We can't really discuss it here," Matt whispered. "You'll just have to wait and see."

"I hate surprises," Malcolm groaned.

"Don't worry, Malcolm. I know exactly what you want," Matt teased.

"Should I be nervous?"

"Probably," Hayes smirked. "My place. 20:00 hours. Don't be late."

Hayes didn't wait for answer. He winked, then smiled cryptically. As he walked out of the armory, he left a curious Lieutenant in his wake.

Then Malcolm panicked. "I don't want a party, Matt. Please, no party!" he hollered after his lover, but it was too late. Matt had already left.

Malcolm's stomach knotted. "Damn, I hate birthdays."

* * *

"I must relax." Malcolm told himself as he stood outside the door to his lover's quarters, fighting the urge to run. He lifted his hand to ring the chime, but thought better of it and began pacing from side to side in front of the door. "Calm yourself now!" he ordered silently, though his mind was not obeying. "Even if it's a surprise party I'll survive," he muttered, "even though I'll hate every minute..."

Suddenly the door opened. "I figured that you were just standing out here," Hayes observed knowingly. "Why don't you come in and make yourself at home?"

"I guess...," Malcolm murmured as he entered Hayes' quarters. He was only a few steps inside the room when he stopped in awe. He observed a beautifully decorated table with a cream linen tablecloth and matching cloth napkins, along with a bottle of chilled champagne. The lighting was low, creating a romantic aura. Malcolm was surprised. He never would have believed that Matt would go to this much trouble for his birthday.

"The food is still in the serving trays. I'll dish it up in a few minutes," Matt informed his guest. "Go ahead and take a seat while I open the champagne. That's OK with you, isn't it?"

Malcolm didn't respond at first, but simply looked around the room. "It's only the two of us?" Malcolm asked quietly.

"Yes, I thought that's what you'd prefer. Was I wrong?" Matt queried, suddenly worried about his partner's reaction.

"No, you weren't wrong at all," Malcolm responded, sighing with relief.

"Malcolm, is something wrong?" Matt questioned, handing a glass of champagne to his lover.

"No, not at all. At least not now." Malcolm smiled warmly at his lover.

"But there _was_ something bothering you, wasn't there? What was it? Why were you standing out in the hall? And before you ask me, I told the computer to notify me when you got to my door."

"You spied on me?"

"Yes, I did. And you're avoiding my question. What's bothering you, Malcolm?"

"It's nothing important, Matt."

"Let me be the judge of that."

"I thought, possibly, that you might have planned a surprise party for me...," Malcolm stammered.

"But you hate parties. Why would I do that?"

"Why, indeed," Malcolm acknowledges, realizing is error. "I was paranoid. It seems I always think the worst. I usually don't have the best time on my birthday."

"Well this one will be different, I'm sure," Matt replied confidently. "Go ahead, sit down and I'll serve up the food. It's time to start the celebration."

The dinner was wonderful. The chicken marsala was made to perfection and Matt had ordered Malcolm's favorite vegetable—asparagus. After the meal, the men moved to the sofa to enjoy the strawberry frozen dessert that Chef prepared for the special event.

"What, no pineapple?" Malcolm teased, knowing that everyone knew it was one of his favorite foods.

"Nah, we have pineapple all of the time," Matt observed. "I happen to know that you like strawberries just as much."

"Oh I do, do I?"

"Well, I assumed so after we discussed our favorite foods on our first official date. I mentioned strawberry shortcake and your eyes lit up. We don't have fresh strawberries, so this is the best I could do."

"You're very observant. I need to give you more credit," Malcolm admitted.

"You give me credit enough by just being here."

There was a pause. Malcolm looked into Matt's eyes and saw a very uncomfortable look. Malcolm snorted, trying to suppress a laugh. His companion followed shortly with a chuckle of his own.

"You are so romantic, Matt. I didn't know you had it in you!" Malcolm teased lovingly.

"Actually, I asked for help from Hoshi. She gave me pointers on how to be more romantic. I wanted this to be a special evening, but if I keep up much more of this touchy-feely stuff, I'm think I'm going to become physically ill!"

Malcolm grinned. "I do appreciate the effort, but it's not necessary. I just want to enjoy our time together. I don't need anything fancy, I am a man after all. In fact, just sitting here with you is perfect. For now."

The two men enjoyed a few minutes of companionable silence as they ate their dessert.

"So, are you enjoying your birthday so far?" Matt asked.

"Yes, most definitely," Malcolm stated, as he stood up to put the dirty plates on the serving cart. "And I'm ready to take this to the other room," Malcolm hinted, looking over his shoulder for some sign of agreement. Matt was in full agreement, especially if a certain part of his anatomy had anything to say about it. Matt loved the way Malcolm moved. He admired his lover's lean frame, strong thighs, rounded buttocks..."Oh my god!" Matt exclaimed. "I almost forgot one of the most important birthday traditions!"

Matt became harder at the thought.

"What's that?" Malcolm inquired suspiciously.

"It's time for your birthday spanking!"

"What?" Malcolm choked.

"You heard me. It's a time-honored tradition. You're all for that, aren't you, Malcolm?"

Malcolm remained silent for a while, staring at his partner. "Ummm, do you think we should? That's not necessarily appropriate, is it?"

"I think it's most definitely appropriate, but if you want, you can say no and we'll take this party into the bedroom right now."

"No, I mean no—I don't mean no," Malcolm stammered. "I just..." Malcolm was at a loss for words.

"I think I've hit upon one of your kinks, haven't I?"

"I don't know what you mean," Malcolm protested, plastering an innocent expression on his face.

"You may say that you don't know what I mean, but your lower region is screaming its interest."

"I've been betrayed," Malcolm sighed, dramatically covering his groin with his hands. "I assure you that I have only pure, vanilla-type thoughts about our sex life."

"Pure, my ass," Matt declared. "And get _your_ ass over here. It's time for your spanking. One swat for every year and one to _grow_ on."

"I've _grown_ quite a bit in the last few minutes. If I _grow_ much more, it'll be over before it starts!"

"Now, now. I know you can hold on...just do it for me. Come over here. It's time to get started."

Malcolm took a deep breath. He needed to relax before he completely lost his composure, so he thought of his Aunt Ruthie and her miniature poodles. That image was a reliable way to diminishing any unwanted erections. After feeling a little more in control of himself, he walked to stand by his still-seated lover. "What do you want me to do, Matt?"

"Drop your trousers," Hayes ordered. "Just to your knees. And your underwear too."

Malcolm complied. He fantasized about being spanked many times, but his fantasies were nothing compared to the real thing. He stood partially naked in front of his lover, waiting for the next command.

"Kneel down and lie across my knees."

Malcolm did as he was told, positioning his erect cock snug against his lover's thigh.

"Are you comfortable?"

"That's not important! Just get started!" Malcolm demanded impatiently.

Hayes began with light swats. "One, two, three..."

"More, damn it! Harder!"

He increase the strength and the speed. "Ten, eleven, twelve..."

Malcolm's backside was beginning to turn pink, then slightly red, as Matt alternated swats from cheek to cheek. In response, Malcolm just moaned in ecstasy.

"Twenty, twenty-one, twenty-two...," Hayes began to gasp, trying to restrain his own response.

"I can't hold out any longer. I'm gonna come..." Malcolm screamed as his body shook from his orgasm.

"Oh crap, Malcolm. I lost count!"

Malcolm didn't respond. He simple relaxed his body as he recovered.

"Malcolm, I know it's your birthday and all, but could you help me out a bit here? I can't stand it..."

"I love you, Matthew Hayes," he murmured as he sat up, removing his trousers which allowed him to straddle his lover's lap. He leaned in for a sensual kiss and began rocking his hips slowly, creating friction against the other man's erection.

"Just a minute," Matt moaned. "I want to unzip my jeans."

"No way, Matt. I want to see you come in your pants," Malcolm demanded. "That's another kink for me, by the way."

Hayes couldn't say another word. He simply arched his back and shouted Malcolm's name in release.

Both men sat silently for a moment, content in each other's loose embrace. Finally, Matt broke the silence.

"So, did you enjoy your birthday?"

"Very much indeed," Malcolm replied, practically humming, "especially that good old-fashioned tradition."

Matt laughed. "I'm glad. I wanted to make it memorable for you."

"You did that and more, love."

"Which means that we'll have to remember our little tradition for your birthday next year...and a few times in between," Matt smirked, twisting and pinning his lover to the sofa.

Malcolm simply smiled in response. "Damn, I love birthdays!"


End file.
